Crushed
by Obviously-Outlissa
Summary: Aang's wish to learn Katara's feelings evolves into a full out shipping war. The last chapter now posted; Kisses and Pulses.
1. Prologue: Heartbeats

**Originally published in my deviantART account**

**I don't own Avatar...wish I did...**

**Enjoy!**

"Toph, where's Katara?" The earthbender frowned at her pupil. The boulder he had been practicing on slammed to the ground.

"Forget her!" Toph barked. With a hard stomp the boulder was thrown back into the air. "Focus, Twinkletoes."

"Didn't she say she was waterbending by the river?"

"So? You'll mess with your puddle-bending later. Come on Airhead, I want to see some more stances."

Aang lowered into a basic form, and Toph ordered off drills. The avatar did them flawlessly, but the earthbender could feel that mentally he was somewhere else.

_Off in Lalaland._ She thought wryly.

Without warning she flung him in the air with a pillar of rock. "Rockslide!" She screamed. Aang yelped as he slammed down on the ground. With a groan he got to his feet.

"What was that?" Toph was in his face as soon as Aang straightened. "What kind of sissy display was that? I gave you a simple test that was supposed to be mastered weeks ago. Forgotten it have you? Well, I've worked too long and risked too much to teach this sissy airbender how to move a rock and I won't let you start slacking like a fat, lazy hogmonkey!" With two hands she slammed him back on the ground.

"Sorry." Aang sighed and airbended himself to his feet. "I can't focus."

"No, duh. Why not?" Toph folded her arms, ready for his poor, weak excuse.

"I don't know." The airbender rubbed his bald head and grinned sheepishly. "Maybe it's just one of those days."

Toph was silent. Then "Twinkletoes, that was bad. I didn't even have to feel vibrations to see through that fib."

It was Aang's turn to be silent. His heartbeat told her that he was embarrassed. Toph sighed "Come on, what is it?"

"Toph, I've been wanting to ask…" Aang trailed off. "I mean…you feel heartbeats and all that right?" The girl nodded impatiently. "Well, what does Katara feel when she's around me?"

Toph groaned. "You wasted a whole practice thinking about Sugarqueen? That's just sad." She felt his pulse increase in embarrassment. "But natural, I guess."

"Can you tell me?"

"Well, duh. You just asked if I could."

"I mean, will you tell me?" Aang's face fell when the earthbender shook her head. "What? Why not?"

Toph grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her level. "Okay Twinkletoes, here's the deal. Work hard in earthbending and when I think your ready I'll teach you how to read heartbeats and breathing."

Aang brightened considerably. "Really?"

Toph nodded. The airbender grinned wider. "It's a deal."


	2. False Motivations

"Wow. Aang's really excelled in his earthbending." Katara toke a seat, cross legged, on a nearby rock. Toph nodded absently. She was standing a few feet away, watching Aang, who was literally a little larger than a speck in the distance.

"Farther, farther! Good, stop!" She lowered her arms. "Alright Twinkletoes show me what you've got." Toph turned to the waterbender. "What? Oh, yeah, he's doing fine." She bended a seat beside Katara to wait.

"Encouragement and gentle nudges working?" Katara asked. She squinted into the distance, her eyes widening slightly. "What is he doing with that boulder?"

"Moving it from there to here. Yeah, gentle nudges are still working wonders." There was a moment of silence between the two as they watched Aang struggle with his rock. Without warning Toph bended herself onto a twenty foot pillar of earth. "Drop that rock and your dead, Avatar!" With an unceremonial slam she was back beside Katara.

"Seriously though." Katara gave her a fascinated look. "How did you get him to practice that hard? I can't even get him to master the basics of ice." Toph was silent. "Ah, come on, Toph. From master to master, friend to friend?"

Toph frowned. She couldn't tell her about Aang's motivation with the heartbeats. That would lead to awkward questions. Plus Aang would never trust her again. _Well,_ she thought hard, _if she's desperate enough to get him to master ice…_A sly grin came across her face. _Toph, you're a genius. _

"Do you really want to know?"

"I wouldn't ask otherwise." Katara clasped her hands imploringly. "Please?"

"Okay, fine." Toph motioned for Katara to lean in closer. "Well, we made a deal. For every move he masters I give him a kiss." The waterbender's eyes widened. "For every move he messes up _he_ gives _me_ a kiss." Toph leaned back and managed a fake girly giggle. "Great motivation, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Katara looked confused. Aang was now struggling nearer, a rhino sized boulder balanced on his back. Perspiration dripped from his face. Toph jumped off her rock. With her middle and forefinger she drew a line in the dirt. "Come on Twinkletoes, a little farther."

Aang tramped across. With a jubilant whoop he flung the boulder away. The ground shook temporarily. He turned to his expressionless waterbending teacher. "Hey, Katara!"

"Hi Aang." Her response was soft and careful.

"So," Aang gave her a smile, a little confused by her downhearted reply. "Are we going to do some waterbending?"

"You've done enough for today." She slid off the rock. "I'll let you two finish up." She sent Toph a meaningful look before stalking off to the camp.

"What was that about?" Aang turned to Toph.

"Beats me." Toph shrugged.


	3. A Lost Sokka and Lost Intentions

**I get excited and careless when submitting stories. Not a good trait. **

**There are a couple revisions from the deviantART version. All very minor though.**

**I have no rights towards Avatar besides being an obsessive fan. So, technically I have no rights at all.**

"Guys, Sokka's missing. Again." Katara stressed the last word. Toph and Aang glanced at each other. The waterbender had confronted them as soon as they had set foot in the wooded campsite.

"I'm sure he's fine." Toph waved her hand airily, striding over to their supplies. "Do you have something to eat? I'm starved."

"I'm worried." Katara put her hands on her hips. "That some little animal led him to something bigger."

Toph was chewing on a slab of dried meat. She swallowed and grinned. "Come on Sugarqueen, what would eat our old Boomerang Boy?" All the same she threw the piece back into the bag and brushed her hands on her pants. "Okay then. Aang you go with Katara, in case the Great Wise Warrior fell into another hole. I'll stay here."

Katara frowned. "That doesn't sound like a thorough search."

Toph lifted her foot. "Relax, I'm giving you a starting point." She stamped her foot into the ground. They waited while Toph processed the vibrations. She pointed to the farside of the camp. "Oh, there are some pretty good ones coming from over there. I can't be sure though."

"Do you think it's Sokka?" Aang spoke for the first time since he'd entered camp.

"Either that or a hogmonkey that can walk on two legs."

"Good enough." Aang grinned and waved before trotting off. Katara took one, hard look at Toph before following. After a few minutes Aang slowed down to keep pace with her. Aang broke her disgruntled silence. "Are you okay Katara?"

She stiffened. "I'm fine."

"Did you and Toph have another argument?" The memory of the last fight was still fresh in his mind.

"No, why?"

"You seem upset."

"Well, I'm not." Her snappish response halted his questions. There was an awkward pause. The waterbender hurried to change the subject. "Where is Sokka? When I get my hands on him-" She pretended to intensely study the foliage. Aang abandoned his quest for answers, and began to search his surroundings.

Katara studied him out of the corner of her eye. _Just ask him._ She thought. She felt like a fool. Aang was easy to talk to. He hardly ever lied. Well, lied **well**. So, what was she afraid of? _The truth._ She felt her stomach squeeze her lunch. Katara toke a deep breath…

"You and Toph have really grown together." She stifled a growl of self disapointment. Why couldn't she just come out and say it? "I mean, there was a time when you guys in the same mile was hazardous."

"Yeah. She's a great teacher." Aang looked surprised by the randomness of the statement.

"She must be. Your earthbending has really taken flight."

Aang laughed. "Literally."

Katara managed a painful smile. "Yeah, anyway, I can't help but be curious as to why you're so good at your natural opposite."

"Toph's a good teacher." Aang didn't know what answer she expected.

"Well, besides that."

"Uh. I guess being the avatar helps."

"Any motivation?" The airbender gave her a weird look. Katara finally managed to spit out her thoughts in a rush. "I know your motivation for mastering earthbending."

"You do?" Aang tripped over a tree root and nearly yelped. _That's why she so cold. _His heart was sinking fast. _She's uncomfortable around me. She doesn't share my feelings._

"Katara, look. I love you like a sister, but-…it's just-" As Aang struggled explain, his teacher was starting to tremble from rage.

"But what? She's prettier?!"

"Wha-? Who?" Aang toke a step back in surprise. Katara looked like she was about to explode, her eyes narrowed and shiny.

"Toph!" Katara felt a lump in her throat. She forced it down best she could, but tears threatened to overflow.

"You think Toph's prettier?" Aang cowered at her livid features.

"NO! You do!"

"I do?"

"You don't have to pretend any more." Katara spat.

Aang was thoroughly confused now. "I don't?" Katara opened her mouth to unleash her scorn when they were interrupted.

"Hey, guys!" Sokka jogged up. "What are you doing here?"

Katara whirled on him. "Where have you been?" She grabbed his arm in a vice-like grip.

Sokka gave her an incredulous look. "I told you, hunting." Sokka gestured to the sack over his shoulder. "Don't you remember? I came up to you and said; 'Katara, I'm going hunting, be back before dusk.' You nodded and said that was fine. Oh, wait. Of course, you weren't listening. You were doing your waterbending." Sokka rolled his eyes. "I remember now. It is the right of all benders to ignore their surroundings when practicing."

"Does everyone live to make fun of me?!" Katara screamed. "Get back to camp! Both of you, NOW!" Sokka and Aang exchanged a frightened look before making a break for the camp.

"Man, Aang? What did you say to her? She hasn't been this steamed since she wrecked our canoe." Sokka was stunned.

The airbender was dazed. "I don't know. I guess she doesn't like me anymore."

"Nah, she does this to me sometimes. It blows over."

Aang smiled hopefully "Really?"

"I think so." Sokka shrugged. "I usually try to avoid these situations."


	4. Talking

**I nearly had a heart attack when I opened my hotmail. All your wonderful reviews made me really happy!**

**(P.S-Happiness makes way for more updates...)**

**I don't own Avatar. **

**My apologies, this chapter is short. A couple more revisions, etc., etc.,...on my deviantART account.**

**Enjoy!**

"Toph, I'm serious."

"So am I, Twinkletoes. I have no idea why she's mad."

"What did I say?" Aang demanded. "You're a female, you should know, right?" His face fell. "Toph, she hates me."

"You're exaggerating." Toph dismissedly stood up. Aang grabbed her arm and yanked her back behind the bush.

"Ask Sokka." Aang whispered severely.

Toph sighed. "Alright." With a pulling motion of her hand Sokka was flung out from behind a nearby tree. He landed on top of Aang.

"Toph, seriously." He moaned rolling off a stunned Aang and massaging his ribs. "Can't I go to the bathroom without being thrown five yards?"

"You're lucky it wasn't farther." Toph said idly.

"Sokka, doesn't Katara hate me?"

Sokka shrugged. "Yep." His brow furrowed. "You nearly made me pee my pants for me to tell you that she hates him?"

"Get lost." Toph snapped. Her stomp flung him back into the woods. She turned to Aang who was becoming increasingly depressed. "You're overreacting."

"Having a nice little convention behind my back?" A cold voice brought the two from their discussion.

"No need to get hissy, we're just talking." Toph stood and turned to face Katara. Both were in defensive positions, Toph with her hands balled tightly on her hips and Katara, her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"No need to keep me in the dark, Toph." The waterbender sniped spitefully. "I thought friends shared secrets."

"Is there something you want to know?" Toph raised her chin. "I have nothing to hide."

"Who else have you been 'talking' with behind my back? Sokka?"

"He was here a moment ago." Aang confessed, unable to lie. "But he left to go to the bathroom. We were just talking."

Katara snorted. "I bet Toph 'talks' with everyone."

"You have something to say Sugarqueen? Spit it out!" Toph snapped.

"I just heard whispering. I'll leave you guys to finish your little 'talk'." Katara quotioned her last word and stomped off.

"See? She hates me!" Aang whined once she was out of earshot.

Toph was silent, once more thinking hard. "Aang, go talk to her."

"What? She'll kill me!"

"No she won't." Toph said paitently. "Just tell her how you feel. Whatever is going on between you guys, you can work out. Go!" She pushed him away. He gulped and picked up his staff.

A few feet away he stopped short. "Take care of Appa and Momo if I don't return." Toph saluted, Aang toke a deep breath and headed for the river.


	5. By the River

**More wonderful reviews! Makes me so happy. tears up**

**I don't own Avatar...if I did I'd bring back Wan Shi Tong. (I love owls.)**

**Another short chapter. If you have the good grace to review that's great. **

**Standby.**

**Que miscomunication...three...two...one...**

"Uh, hey! Katara?" Aang stepped uneasily onto the bank. Katara was doing basic forms and stances, though her movements were short and choppy instead of her usual grace.

"Yeah?" She didn't stop but instead began to 'stream' a ribbon of water.

"Can we talk about this?" Aang adopted a stronger voice.

"What's to talk about?" Katara hurled the water away and whirled to face him for the first time. "I completely understand and accept it."

"Really?" Aang blinked. _She's okay with my feelings?_ He grinned "That's great!"

Katara stiffly moved to a bending stance. "Is it?"

"Yeah!" Aang grinned as wide as ever, unaware of the imenent danger he was in. "I thought you hated me or something, but…" He trailed off and dropped to a seat on the bank. After a while he turned to her again. "I've tried a lot of times to tell you how I feel. I guess this time it worked out." He lay back with his arms behind his head. "You're really okay with this?"

"Yeah." Katara grumbled. "I think I understand why. I guess brains aren't everything."

"Nah, beauty is pretty important too." He smiled at her.

The waterbender stared at her reflection in the water. "Really, what else?" Katara ventured while fingering one of her hair loops. _Am I ugly?_

"Well, charm, power, a sweet disposition." Aang listed them off his fingers.

"I always knew she had power. But charm and a sweet disposition? You know what Aang? Thank you." Katara turned to appraise him. Her face was unreadable. "All along I thought she was rude, tough, and selfish."

_Why is she talking in third person?_ Aang wondered. "No she's not. She's the most beautiful, wonderful girl in the world!" Aang held his arms out to demonstrate.

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO OFF TO SOME CHAPEL AND GET MARRIED TO THAT TWO-FACED, LYING OSTRICH-HORSE?!" She screamed. That was when she dumped half the river on him. She was halfway back to camp before Aang surfaced, sputtering.

"Katara? Katara! Wait! I don't think you're a two-faced, lying ostrich-horse!" Aang called after her. His eyes widened at his folly and he slapped himself in the forehead. "What is wrong with me?"

**Excuse repitition; originally posted on my deviantART account**


	6. Bending is Killing Romance

**I thought I'd be a good citizen and post this before heading out the Colorado. 12 hours on the road. Horray! sarcasm**

**Some Tang in this chapter. Nothing Earth-shattering though. Short chapter again. (On second thought, they're all kind of short.)**

Momo chattered. "Alright, one more." Toph gave in. She slammed her fist into the tree trunk, a pinkish-orange peach falling into the lemur's eager paws. Momo hopped onto her shoulder and munched gleefully. "Yeah, yeah, just don't start thinking I'll do this for every tree we come up on." Momo voiced his opinions on the matter. Without turning around she addressed the avatar. "Hey, Aang! How'd it go?" Silence. "Ah, come on you can tell me. Did you guys kiss?"

A pause. "No, she dumped half the river on my head."

"Oh." Toph shrugged. "Bending is killing romance."

"No, Toph, you are."

The earthbender spun to face him. "You are not pinning this one on me!"

"Who else is there to blame?" Aang yelled. "You told her and now she hates me!"

"I didn't tell her anything, Twinkletoes and don't blame me for you little slips of tongue. Whatever you said upset her."

"But I didn't say anything! I told her she was the most beautiful girl in the world!" Aang was at the point of shouting.

Toph whistled. "And she still dumped the river on you? She can really hold a grudge. And with you, the Master of Gaining Sympathy."

Aang was silent. He rubbed his palms over his eyes. After a while he lowered his hands and sighed. "The only explanation I can gather is that she wants to go home."

"What?"

"She's mentioned several times about how she wants to see her dad." Aang rubbed his head. "And besides, how can we defeat the Fire Nation when we're at each others throats?"

"I thought her dad left the South Pole."

"Yeah, but we can track him down." Aang said tiredly. "If it's what will make her happy. Sokka will probably go, too."

Toph was silent, her eyes downcast. Aang smiled and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "But, you're welcome to stay with me after we drop them off."

Toph's face lifted to bright grin. She punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Thanks, Twinkletoes."

**See ya in a week and three days. Don't forget Avatar Series Finale July 19th. sighs in despair I guess nothing lasts forever.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**


	7. Betrayed and Chased

**Earlier than expected, but hopefully someone will appreciate this. **

Katara slammed the pot on the fire while her brother (standing a safe distance away) watched.

"What did Aang say this time?" Sokka ventured.

"He has a lot of nerve." She spat. With a sharp flick of the wrist a stream of water splashed into the pot, very nearly extinguishing the fire.

"No, he really doesn't." Sokka frowned. "What's he been doing?"

"He tells me stuff about Toph." Katara threw a handful of gathered plants into the water. "How pretty she is, how much they love each other." She was stirring the water so quickly it was slopping over the sides in great waves. "How she's so charming and sweet."

"Wait." Sokka's frown gave way to critical confusion. "We're talking about Aang and Toph right? Iceburg Boy and the Blind Bandit?"

"Who else?" She growled.

Sokka looked shocked. "He never told me." A knowing smile spread across his face. "And you're jealous."

"I. Am. Not. Jealous!!" She screamed slamming her fists on the ground. The resounding crack of the pot breaking in half made Sokka wince and back away. His sister stared at the pottery remains for a while before falling back and wrapping her arms around her knees. Slowly and surely Sokka made his way to her side. "I just…I feel…betrayed." He kneeled down to hug her.

"Ah, how sweet." A cold voice echoed in mock warmth. There was a strangled gasp and Sokka pulled his sister out of the way. The campfire disappeared in an inferno of blue flame. The two water tribe members gaped at the smirking Fire Nation girl at the edge of the campsite. Her smile deepened into an expression of pure evil.

Azula raised hand in a casual gesture. "Take them." A pretty girl dressed in pink somersaulted from a nearby tree. Katara gasped and rolled away as a tightly packed fist slammed down where her shoulder had been. Ty Lee's eyes narrowed. Something about this girl really ticked her off. A shield of water blocked Mai's attack, redirecting the daggers back at their master. The girl soundlessly dodged and attacked again.

The water tribe boy ducked as another punch of flame singed his ponytail. He was able to avoid most attacks but some where inevitable. He grunted as a streak of blue fire nicked his shoulder. Spinning on his heels he ran to his sister, Azula's footsteps in close pursuit.

"I'll take Azula." Katara said coldly, freezing Ty Lee's punch in midair so Sokka could duck under.

"Katara, we can't hold them off." Sokka whispered. The siblings were back to back. The Fire Nation girls had them surrounded. "Follow my lead." He raised his voice. "We have to go get Aang and Toph!"

The waterbender nearly hit him. "What are you doing?"

Sokka elbowed her roughly in the ribs. "Just play along. Come on!" He shouted trying to drag her off in a random direction. "We'll go find them!"

Azula threw a huge punch of fire. The ground in front of them exploded into light and heat. Katara grabbed her brother. Her hand quickly coaxed the water from the air around them.

"Stay close." She directed.

"I think they got away." Ty Lee announced fanning the steam away.

Mai gave a tired sigh. Azula gave Ty Lee an irritated look. "Not for long." She announced coldly. "Ty Lee, you search in that direction, and Mai, that direction. We'll meet up later once you've finished scouring every inch of this forest." Azula marched off smartly, leaving the other two to exchange a small word.

"Aren't you glad you left Omashu?"

"I could do without the scouring forests."

"Ah, come on, it'll be fun!"

"If I had wanted to chase Water Tribe delinquents I would have joined the navy."

"What about a cute Water Tribe delinquent?" Ty Lee asked slyly.

Mai groaned and stalked off. "You're impossible."

**Mai and Ty Lee are great. Admitt it.**

**Published on deviantART account. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. **


	8. Lost Again

**Season. Finale. Rocked. I won't say anymore. **

**Yet another character joins our story. Why? Because there is no shipping war without him. Read on and enjoy. **

Sokka dragged a furious Katara back behind a rotting log. "Look, I'm sorry but the idea was to draw them away." He inspected his arm with a grimace. "It still stings. You couldn't have found any more water to get us out?"

"I'm sorry, the next time we're being burned alive, you can gather the water vapor and get us out."

"Sorry I asked."

"Don't change the subject. We're lost!"

"I may have overlooked a simple detail." Sokka said simply. Katara opened her mouth to berate him but Sokka interrupted. "Look, at least they didn't get Aang."

"Not yet." She muttered.

Sokka dragged his sister to her feet. "Yeah, well, let's keep it that way."

"Don't bother." Someone familiar told them darkly.

Without turning they both groaned. Sokka gave Katara a dark look as he fingered his machete. 'Do they ever go away?'

Katara shook her head, her hand on her water pouch. Slowly they turned to meet their enemy. Katara's hands left her water pouch and clamped over her mouth. Sokka made a choking noise. "Nice hair." She muttered.

Zuko glared at them. "Shut up, peasant!"

"I'm really curious as to how you planned this out." Sokka's brow furrowed in puzzlement. "Growing out your hair, wearing 'peasant' attire." Sokka gave his sister an incredulous look. "It's pure genius!" He ducked a fire blast.

"Tell me where he is!"

"Aang?" Sokka glanced at Katara. "We have no idea where he is." Zuko's eyes narrowed. "Well, we think he's getting cooked by a psychopathic firebender."

"What?"

"Does your sister ring a bell?" Sokka said sarcastically. "Anyway he's probably getting captured by Azula, right now." He paused significantly. "As we speak. As we stand here still talking-"

Katara caught on. "Wouldn't that be a pity? After all those years of searching for the Avatar and you lose him to your sister? Pitiful."

Zuko's eyes flashed. "You two." He snarled. "Are going to lead me back to your camp, or else-"

Katara sighed in defeat. "Oh, alright." The firebender looked taken back by this new compliant Katara. The waterbender turned to survey their surroundings. "Sokka, didn't we come this way?"

Sokka shrugged and followed.

Mai watched the three troop into off farther into the woods. So, Zuko was here too, was he? A small smile twitched to her lips as she plodded back to Azula. Well, this was definitely going to be interesting. She had to admit she felt pretty good about leaving Omashu.


	9. The Truth Outs :Mostly:

**Originally posted on my deviantART account, with a few revisions. **

**We finally begin to unravel some of the miscommunication. **

**Enjoy!**

Aang stared in amazement at the charred campsite. Circles of burnt grass and blasted bits of debris lay everywhere. "Katara! Sokka?" He picked up Sokka's boomerang and stared at it in horror. "What happened?"

Toph didn't respond for a minute. "Twinkletoes, you need to look at this." She held out her closed fist. He felt his heart drop as she dropped something cold and sharp into his palm. A throwing star.

"Azula." Aang growled. "If she's done anything to them-"

"I'm sure their fine." Toph said calmly, bending to gather half of a pot. Aang looked unconvinced. "Azula wants you, Aang. She'll just use them as bait."

"Or revenge." Aang said softly. "She could have just killed them."

Toph's eyes narrowed. "Don't talk like that!"

"Well, it's true!" Aang shouted. "Katara could be dead, angry at me for all eternity!" He flung the stiletto at one of the trees in anger.

"Aang, she doesn't hate you."

"Yes she does!"

"You're like a brother to her."

"Not anymore. She found out my motivation and she hates me."

Toph froze. "What did Katara say about your motivation?"

Aang whirled on her. "I knew it! I knew you told her!"

"I didn't tell her anything." Toph snapped.

"Liar!" Aang roared. "She blew up right after she said she knew my motivation!"

"You said something, Mr. Tactful." Toph was as solid and stubborn as her element. "Don't blame me for your screwups!"

Aang was livid. "After! After she said she knew, she said you were prettier."

Toph wrinkled her nose. "What? Why would she say something like that?"

"I don't know, she said that I thought you were prettier."

Toph's scowl slackened. "This was after she said she knew?"

"I'm going to find them." Aang growled, snapping his glider open.

"Wait!" Toph grabbed his arm. "What else did she say?"

"Something about that I should stop pretending." Aang yanked his arm away. "How is this going to help?"

Toph winced. "Twinkletoes, I think I made a mistake."

Ty Lee flipped from the tree, landing with a respectful salute. Azula eyed her coldly. "Did you find them?"

"Nope!" Ty Lee chirped. "Looked everywhere."

"Hm." Azula folded her arms, scowling. "I wonder what's keeping Mai. Ah." She surveyed Mai as she slowly joined them. "Why are you so happy?"

"Zuko and the Water Tribe brats are heading back to their camp." Mai smirked.

Azula raised a scruntinizing eyebrow. "How predictable. Was Uncle Fatzo around?"

"I didn't see him."

"Interesting. Well, let's go greet them."

**Thanks for so many reviews, you guys are awesome!**


	10. The Return

**Thanks once more for all your support and reviews. Originally posted on deviantART. Repetitive I know. **

**I don't own Avatar.**

**Chapter 10; The Return:**

Iroh sighed as he stopped to get his bearings. It was no use. He was lost. The old man toke a seat on a mossy rock. He was going to have a word with his nephew on wandering off. Iroh glanced at the treetops. And if he was doing that Bluespirit thing again…his eyes narrowed at the sun. That was another matter.

A shadow passed over the sky. Iroh squinted at the object. "A big hawk." He muttered dryly.

The 'hawk' landed squarely on the ground, his staff pointed defensively at the old man. "Where's Sokka and Katara?"

Iroh sighed, waving his hands tiredly. "I can't be much help, young Avatar. I, myself am looking for my nephew. It seems he's-" Iroh paused to find the right word. "Wandered off."

The staff lowered slowly. "Great." Aang rubbed his head tiredly.

"You wouldn't have seen him by chance?"

Aang gave Iroh a grimace. "Sorry, no."

An awkward pause. Aang rubbed his head, unable to think of what to say. Finally Iroh broke the silence. "Is your camp far?"

"Not really." Aang said slowly. "Why?"

"My nephew's still is trying to capture you." The old man said simply.

"And you're not?"

"No. Dragging you back to the Fire Nation would hardly be any good in our present situation."

Aang studied him before pointing in the direction he'd come. "Our camp's that way, but you can't really tell now." He murmured the last part.

Iroh gave him a curious look. "Why is that?"

"Azula burned it down."

The firebender sighed heavily. "Azula is here, is she? I should have suspected as much." He stood again. "No doubt she has Zuko."

"She has Katara and Sokka too."

Iroh just nodded. "I think we can form a compromise."

Aang grinned in response.

At the camp Toph sat miserably under one of the trees. She plucked a piece of charred grass and twirled the blade between her forefinger and thumb. Appa and now this. She sighed. It was sickening to think that for the first time in twelve years she actually had friends. And now she was about to loose them. Momo landed beside her, chittering softly as though sensing her feelings. She smiled sadly at the lemur and stroked his long ears, lost in thought. Finally "You'll always be my friend, right Momo?" Momo purred. "I wish the others could say the same."

"I'll always be your friend." Toph jumped to her feet to embrace the boy in front of her. "It's great to see you, too." Sokka choked. "What's the deal with you ignoring us until we're right beside you?"

"I was thinking." Toph snapped. She let him go. "We were so worried, are you guys alright?"

Sokka massaged his ribs. "Yep, just dandy."

Katara's "Where's Aang?" was overlapped by "Where's the Avatar?"

Toph glared in the direction of Zuko's voice. "Who invited you?" She felt Sokka shake his head. "Well, Twinkletoes is off on other business, so get lost!"

"Then where's Azula?" Katara interrupted. Toph shrugged. Katara looked dangerous "Does she have Aang?"

"Sugarqueen, would I be sitting here chatting with Momo if she did?"

The waterbender glared at her. "I assume you'd save your boyfriend."

Toph grimaced "Look, we need to talk about that-" Her eyes widened before assuming a bending stance. "But not now."

The other three whirled just in time to see Azula and her cronies step into the camp.


	11. The Battle Part 1

**The battle begins. Posted on my deviantART account.**

**Thank you for your support.**

**Enjoy!**

Azula eyed her brother with amusement. "New friends, Zuzu?" Mai looked very subdued, purposely looking past the banished prince to eye the others; Ty Lee looked like she was going to burst with delight.

"Back off, Azula!" Zuko snapped. "The Avatar is-"

"Not here." The prodigy eyed the camp before turning to back to him and faking a pout. "Did he slip through your fingers again, poor pathetic brother?"

Zuko's fist clenched. "Just wait, Azula."

Her pout disappeared into a smirk. "For what?"

"This!" A shout rang as a wall air slammed Azula across the clearing and into her brother. Iroh watched impassively as the two siblings kicked and punched each other aside. Aang watched Katara's joyful expression go downhill.

"You know." Iroh turned to Aang who gave him a sideways glance. "I think I'll go sit down for a spell." The Avatar merely shrugged before hurrying to his friends.

Azula and Zuko were on their feet and looking murderous. The Gang quickly toke their stances. Aang intentionally set himself between Sokka and Toph. "Did you tell her?" He muttered watching Mai and Ty Lee shift into a ready pose.

"No. She won't listen." Toph growled back. "You're going to have to talk to her later." Azula was motionless, her eyes trained on the Gang and her brother. Zuko's eyes flickered uneasily between his sister, the Avatar, Ty Lee and Mai, and- they narrowed a bit at Iroh, who was sitting calmly to the side under a shady pine.

"There might not be a later." Aang answered.

Toph's reply was cut off. Azula immediately bended a wall of blue fire between herself and the others. Aang bended a swarm of small arrows away from Toph and Sokka, jumping out of the way of a fire punch, landed and made a run at Azula. Her eyes slitted. She stealthily dodged Zuko's attack and spun. Aang airbended himself out of the way as the tornado of blue fire blazed past. Zuko's firebending distracted her, momentarily allowing Aang to rush back to the others. Katara was beside Sokka, fighting off Mai and Ty Lee.

Toph jogged over to Iroh. He gave her a welcoming smile as she bended a seat beside him. "Not up to fight?"

Toph shrugged. "It seems that's all we've been doing lately." She gave him a humble look. "I kinda need some advice."

Iroh smiled. "I'm always willing to give it."

"Katara!" Aang called. Katara turned to give him a cold look. Ty Lee aimed a punch at the waterbender's head and squeaked as she was thrown backwards by a jet of water and air. "I need to talk to you! It's about me and Toph."

Katara's whip snapped Mai back several yards before four icicles secured her to a nearby tree. "You don't need to tell me anything! I know… How much you love her!" Ty Lee screamed as she was flung farther into the woods by Katara's whip. "How pretty she is-" Upon seeing Mai's attempt to dislodge the icicles she bended six more at the tree. Mai gasped as one lodged itself an inch from her throat.

"But-"

"But nothing!" Katara roared. "I don't care anymore! Go ahead and marry her and get it over with! See if I care!"

"Katara, please!"

Sokka turned in confusion. The waterbender was already storming over to where Zuko and Azula were having their own battle. Katara's water whip shot out to Azula like an angry spider-snake. It hit Azula squarely in the gut. The princess stumbled, and like lightning it retracted and attacked again, freezing at the last moment as it whipped toward Azula's forehead. Katara didn't wait for Azula to collapse (unconscious) to stomp over to Zuko. He gave a single strangled cry as Katara grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"I don't care!" She roared, yanking him down so he was eye level. Aang's jaw dropped as Katara-


	12. The Battle Part 2

kissed the confused firebender. Sokka sounded like he'd had a heart attack. Aang's eyes flashed. He gave a battle cry as he airbended the prince away from Katara, then into the air, and slammed him down again. He raised his staff but a gloved hand grabbed his forearm. Mai looked murderous.

"May I?"

Aang gestured generously. "Be my guest."

"Been having fun making new friends?" Mai's loud, angry voice didn't cover the swish of her daggers.

Sokka winced. Toph, who had said her goodbyes and thanks to Iroh, joined the warrior. "I almost feel sorry for him." Sokka murmured. "But then I remember he kissed my sister and all good feelings," he was fingering his machete. "Gone."

"I don't think he had much of a choice." Toph said slowly. She felt Zuko disappear temporarily. "Is Aang still-?"

Sokka whistled. "Yep."

"And I thought Katara had a temper." Toph paused. "We better get going before Azula wakes up."

"Yeah," Sokka watched Aang's staff smack Zuko soundly on the head. "You go get Aang. I'll see if I can't get Katara."

The earthbender shrugged. She strolled over to grab Aang's arm as he raised his staff over his head.

"What?!"

"We need to get going." She began to drag him away. "Azula's going to wake up any moment."

Aang struggled. "I'm not done with him yet!"

Toph snorted. "Aang, he's already unconscious. That 'My' or whatever her name is will finish him off."

Finally he relaxed and complied. Katara stalked haughtily ahead of her brother who looked irritated. The Gang hurried into the woods.

**I know it's lame to have such a short chapter. Oh well. **

**DISCLAIMER I don't hate Zuko so please don't rag on me for Aang losing his temper.  Come on, every Kataang fan had to be waiting for one of these moments. Once again I love Zuko and all, but I love Aang's jealousy more. I apologise if I insulted anyone.**

**I've never had such spirited reviews. By spirited I mean life threatening, but they were great all the same.**

**Next chapter wil be the 'epic' conclusion. Thanks again. Six more reviews and I'll be up to seventy. You guys are awesome!**


	13. Kisses and Pulses

**You guys are awesome! Over 70 reviews. Yeah! Makes me happy. Last chapter, I hope it satisfies. **

_For anyone interested in what happened to Iroh and Zuko…_

Iroh leaned over his unconscious nephew. Ty Lee joined him, carefully taking Zuko's wrist in her thumb and forefinger.

"He has a pulse." She said unhelpfully.

Iroh nodded. He smiled at her. "I see you've taken some self defense lessons. I'm impressed."

Ty Lee giggled. "Thanks. Mai's really improved too."

Iroh sent an affirming glance at his nephew. "So I see. Do you think you could let us go for just this time?"

Ty Lee looked thoughtful. She turned to find her friend. "Hey, Mai!" Mai turned from where she was tugging a stiletto out of a nearby tree. "Do you think we could let them slip away?" The other shrugged before turning back to the tree. Ty Lee clasped her hands. "You're welcome to take one of the lizard's too."

Iroh bowed. "Your very kind."

"It's nothing." Ty Lee glanced at the lifeless form of her other friend a few feet away. "Azula won't be awake for another few hours. I would have never have thought that that Water Tribe girl could have-"

"Don't talk about her!" Mai snapped, shoving an arrow under her sleeve. "I don't want to even think about her!"

The old firebender smiled as he threw Zuko over the back of the saddle. He bowed again. "I'll remember gift of mercy."

"Tell Zuzu hi and that we still love him!" Ty Lee chirped. Mai snorted in disbelief. The circus girl corrected herself. "Well, at least Ty Lee still does!"

"Katara, please!" The waterbender turned her head away from the earthbender. "Can't we just talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about." She growled haughtily.

Toph groaned. She turned to where Aang sat with his back to Katara. "Aang?"

"No."

"Let me explain-"

"Why should I let you?"

"Because!" Toph stamped her foot on the ground in fury. "I'm trying to apologize to you nitwits!"

"I don't want your apology!" The airbender whirled to glare at her. He made a stabbing gesture towards the waterbender. "She's at perfect liberty to make out with whoever she wants!"

Katara's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Same with you."

Sokka shuffled away, murmuring about taking a short walk as Aang exploded. "What in spirit's name does that mean?"

"You don't have to keep your little snogging lessons secret anymore." Katara stabbing gesture included Toph. "You can kiss whoever you want. See if I give a-"

The airbender sputtered. "You think I was making out with Toph?!" He whirled to an irritated Toph. "What did you tell her?"

"I've been trying to apologize. I made a mistake."

"She's been yelling at me because she thought that you and me were having some kind of secret meetings behind her back?!" Aang screamed. He had begun to put the pieces together. "I got a river dumped on my head because of you!!"

Katara was furious. "I kissed that jerk on the lips! What where you-"

"I. Don't. KNOW!" Toph roared. "I thought I could get you two together if I told Katara that kisses improved your bending." Aang blinked in surprise. "I wouldn't have to be apologizing for it right now IF YOU TWO WOULD SUCK IT UP AND TELL EACH OTHER ABOUT YOUR LITTLE CRUSH!" Toph shrieked. Aang and Katara stared at each other in horror.

"Toph, I-"

"No!"

"Look, I overreacted and I'm-"

"Shut up!" Toph snapped. "As far as I'm concerned it's not my problem anymore. Figure out your stupid matchmaking on your own!" She marched out of the clearing, into the woods.

The awkward silence in clearing was finally broken by Katara. She kept her eyes anchored on the ground, shuffling her feet in embarrassment. "Aang, I'm sorry."

The airbender stared at a rock by his boot. "I'm sorry too."

"I overreacted. I guess I was just angry at the thought that my two best friends were…"

"I should have tried to talk to you." Aang murmured. "Instead of thinking that time would fix things."

She raised her head slightly. "But it's okay now, right? We're still best friends?"

Aang looked at her in relief, nodding enthusiastically. "Most definitely!"

"Toph was just trying to help, but-"

"Yeah, it went a bit too far."

There was another awkward pause. Katara slowly walked over to where Aang stood. He rubbed his head embarrassedly. Katara smiled and toke his free hand in her own. "So,…does a kiss really improve your bending?"

He went bright red. "I dunno." He murmured. "Haven't really tried."

She leaned in, her cheeks flushed with a small smile. "It's worth a try."

Toph grinned widely from her place behind the foliage. "Well, it's about time." She muttered smugly. One of the vibrations told her that Sokka was coming back from his supposed walk.

"So did they get it figured out?" Sokka was pointedly avoiding the clearing.

"Yep." Toph said cheerfully. She raised her arms over her head and stretched. "We can go back now."

"Aang's not dead?"

"No."

"They didn't kiss did they?"

"Of course not." Toph lied. She gave him a friendly punch in the arm. "Gosh, Snoozles, you're so suspicious."

Sokka shrugged. "I'm just glad it's over." His eyes narrowed. "But Katara's getting one heck of a lecture on kissing firebenders."

"I'm gonna love to hear that." Toph said levelly, choking down a delighted smirk.

**Thanks again for all your support.**

**Originally posted on my deviantART account.**


End file.
